The Duo
by smithy forever
Summary: Rusty is twisted by the thought of his fathers death. He becomes consumed by it and chooses to do something about it.


The Duo

Rusty was in the lab on night experimenting on a dead body of some random mare. Then she sat straight up and Rusty smiled. "Don't worry darling...I'm a doctor" the mare calmed down he then pulled out a blade and slight her throat. He turned around, blood all over his hooves "I have done it!" he throw his head back and began to cackle. "Father I'm coming" he said rubbing his hooves together. The next morning Rusty retrieved his father's bones he took him to his lab and began the operation. Several days later it was complete. Radioactive sat up for the first time in several years. He looked around the room it was completely covered in plastic. "Where am I" he groaned. Rusty stood there shocked, a wrench in his hoof "dad...there is somepony who you need to see" Radioactive completely ignored what his son had just said and leaped forward and wrapped his hooves around his son. Rusty didn't protest. Radioactive looked at his son "you aren't dead...are you?" he said checking his son. Rusty shook his head. "Dad...did you know you had a sister?" Radioactive froze "I have a sister! Me and my mother didn't speak until the..." Rusty watched as his father began to cry "aunt Radio...I think somepony needs one of your hugs" the black mare trotted into the room, she froze "who? What? ...Rusty?" Rusty smiled. The unicorn looked at Radioactive "is this the stallion ya told me about?" she said in a strong country accent. "Father...Aunt..." the two just stared at each other. They looked so alike, their manes and tails where partially the same. They both sheared blood red eyes and a thirst for blood. "Rusty my boy...why now?" radioactive asked. Rusty looked at his father "Emmm...well...I've been thinking...when I have kids I want them...to know their grandfather" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Radio and Radioactive both looked at Rusty "is there a special somepony?" Rusty stood there. He walked backwards slowly towards the door "bye" and with a cloud of smoke he was gone. The duo giggled. Radioactive noticed a scar across Radio back "hey darling...how did you get that?" radioactive said pointing at the scar. Radio turned around and looked at her brother "in a fight" she said in her county accent. She looked at Radioactive "you aren't no spring chicken" she said smiling. Radioactive looked at himself, the amount of scars he had was ten times as many as radio. He looked at her smirked then walked out the room to find his son "Rusty..." he spotted a small white mare with a long crimson mane and tail. Radioactive smiled then he heard Radio come galloping round the corner "RUSTY! Your Pa..." Radioactive covered her mouth "shut it" Radio noticed what Radioactive was going on about. Rusty noticed the duo hiding behind some bushes; he wisped something in the mare's ear. The couple started walking towards the duo "come out we know your there" Radio partially ran out and started to interrogate the mare. Radioactive pulled his sister out of her face "so son is this the mare" Rusty blushed. She looked back at Rusty then giggled. She whispered in Rusty's ear. Rusty smiles "it all up to you" he said smiling. She nodded causing her crimson mane to fall in her face and then there was a blinding beam of light. Once the light had faded there was a small alicorn standing in front of Radio and Radioactive. She lifted her head; she slowly opened her eyes to revel the most stunning shade of violet. "Sorry if I startled you" she said in a soft voice. Radio and Radioactive where both silent "I have to be couscous who I revel my true from to, I hope you both understand" Radio just nodded. "Nice to meet you" Radioactive said trying to break the ice. She looked back at Rusty "my name is Crimson" she paused and waited for somepony else to react. Radio stood there "who?" she said glancing at Rusty for help "yeah" Radioactive grunted. Crimson stood there, her face full of rage "I'm the daughter of princess Celestia and Discord" she used her magic to summon a small blade. "I need to go" she teleported to somewhere unknown. Rusty stormed passed his family, shaking his head in disgust. Radioactive shrugged his shoulders "I'm bored" he looked directly at radio and thoughts of dissecting her flooded his mind. He walked away from her mumbling "I've gotta find somepony". He went into a pure white room with plastic all over the walls. There was a table with straps on it. Radioactive noticed a liquid upon the table "blood" he said walking over to a selection of knifes. Radioactive noticed a small black box; he ran his hoof along the lid. He then slowly opened it to find samples of blood with names and dates on them. "Who's the psychopath?" he closed the box then walked over to a cupboard. He gulped "What could possibly be in here" he opened the doors; a strange discorded grin appeared upon his face. He found ropes, bloody scarves and even body parts. He looked behind him to find his son standing there "you found my sanctuary, like it?" he said closing the cupboard. Radioactive stood there shocked. He looked around "this is your place". Rusty smiled; he then removed his long cyan scarf and threw it upon the cold marble floor. Radioactive stood there surprised but also confused had the fire demon passed to his son? Had Radioactive created another murderer? All these questions flooded Radioactive mind. Radio appeared in the doorway. "He's been like that forever...Well as far as I know" Radioactive turned to her "you know about this...AND YOU HAVEN'T STOOPED HIM?!" radioactive stared to get annoyed at his sister. Radio just stared blankly at her brother "what am I supposed to do? I'm not his mother" she said coldly. Memories flooded back to Radioactive of his sweet beloved. "No you're not...But you are his family and family protect one another" radioactive said hanging his head in shame. Radio noticed a tear trickling down his charcoal face; His crimson eyes full of sorrow. Radioactive left the room. He raised his head, looked out the window and then spoke softly "I know this isn't right " he said looking up at the white fluffy clouds passing in the pale sky. "My sweet, tell me what to do...the fiery passion has passed to our son" he paused, tears excepting her eyes. He continued "should I support him? After all he inherited this from me...it's my fault entirely" he heard hoofsteps behind him. Then a female voice spoke "you feel it's your fault do you?" he turned to see Crimson "well it's not...he may have inherited his thing from you but it's the ponies who assist him, who are the problem" she said looking down at her own hooves. He turned to the princess "so u feel... reasonable for killing with him?" Radioactive said gazing back out of the window. "My dear...You said princess Celestia was your mothers...why betray her?" Radioactive asked trying to piece the mare together. "We all have pasts" she said holding her head up high. "Tell me" radioactive requested. The alicorn looked at him her violet eyes sparkling with hope and compassion. A grim smile grew upon her lips. "If you wish" she said her voice becoming dark. "It all started the day I was born" she said sounding like somepony was slowly twisting a knife in her heart.

 **Flashback**

I was small and helpless in my first few moments on this world. My mother knew I would one day become a threat to her beloved kingdom. As I grew she hid me from the outside world. One day as my mother sister raised the moon my mother told me a story of a beast. A beast who was once a dear friend of hers, his heart was consumed by hatred. My mother and my aunt deicide it was best for their kingdom if the turned him to stone. Causing my mother to become depressive for she loved this monster. Then my aunt, Luna decided it should be eternal night and refused to lower her moon, making my mother banish her to the moon for a thousand years. After that mother grew cold and confined me to the castle. She used to sing songs and laugh but that all changed. I became resentful towards everypony until I met him. His enacting sapphire eyes pulled me towards him. I changed because of him, I changed for the better. I don't know how he did it but he made me change. I soon found out that the stallion I had run off with was different. He had a thirst for blood which I seemed to have too but I soon realised that he would do more that I would. I became concerned for his sanity. I loved him so much and I wasn't prepared to lose him. I tried talking to him but he just pushed me away until he realised the pain he was causing. He looked at the widows and orphans he had crated. He watched as they cried over graves of their loved ones. He soon became consumed by one idea, an idea which should never cross a sane ponies mind.

 **End Flashback**

Crimson had tears in her eye "You wanted to know" she mumbled. Radioactive sighed "Thank you" he said before pushing the window open and flying out of it. He spotted his sister shredding somepony to pieces. "Radio, that's not how you get rid of a corpse" he said smirking. "You got a better plan?" she asked repeatedly stabbing the corpse. "Chop it up and feed it to some pigs" he said wondering how this all started. He watched as Radio tried to hack the body up. "Here" he took the knife and chopped off the legs. He then sliced them up into little bits before cutting up what was left. "So what happened here?" he asked gesturing to the newly chopped up corpse. Radio sighed "Your son" she replied her voice full of sorrow. "He's been like this for as long as I've known him" she said while using her magic to clean herself up. "Sorry about him...he really can't help it" Radioactive said brushing his neon mane out of his face. Radio looked at her brother, her crimson eyes wide. "You know?" she asked sounding surprised. Radioactive looked at the mare "guessing you weren't informed" he said trying to hold back laughter. Radioactive soon found himself board. He decided he would go and find his son. He looked around "but where to start" he said glancing over his shoulder. Radio looked at her sibling with a puzzled expression upon her face. Then the night sky light up. A voice began to call out Rusty's name. "I'm guessing I'll find my son there" Radioactive said opening his wings. "I WILL NOT LET THIS CONSUME YOU MY LOVE" the voice boomed. Radioactive soon recognised the voice. "Crimson?" he said as his eyes wondered over her figure. "Geez" Radio commented. "THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO END THIS" Crimson announced. She turned her head to Radioactive. "YOU NO LONGER BELONG IN THIS WORLD" she screamed her voice being to quiver. "YOU MUST LEAVE IT ONCE MORE" she said taking to the sky. Rusty lifted his head; anger in his eyes "How dare you threaten him" The words rolling of his tongue like acid. The unicorn was now in front of his father. "MY LOVE LISTEN" Crimson said as softly as possible. "HE IS THE REASON WHY YOU FEEL THE EARGE TO KILL MORE FEQUANTLY" She stated. "YOUR FATHER IS THE ONE CREATING THE FIRE DEAMONS STRENGTH. HE SEEPED INTO WHEN YOU REVIFED HIM. YOU MUST LISTEN MY LOVE, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. SAY YOUR GOODBYES WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHACE BECAUSE IF YOU DONT, YOU WILL HAVE KNOW FUTCHER" She said her voice full of power. Rusty shock his head "No I won't lose him again" he said tears starting to trickle down his face. Rusty felt a wave of rage flow over him. "You'll pay for hurting us" he said as his facial feature pulled into a sadistic grin. Rusty summoned a wrench which was already dripping with blood. "Come here my sweet" he said gesturing towards Crimson. Radioactive didn't like what he was seeing. "Rusty my son stop...we are all born, we all live and then we die...it's the circle of life, rusty" radioactive's words seemed to fly right over his son's head. Rusty charged at the mare he loved intending to kill her. "ENOUGH!" Radioactive beckoned. Radioactive opened his wings and raced his son towards the alicorn. The next thing he knew is that he had been hit over the head by his own flesh and blood. Rusty froze for he realised he had just hit the pony he had resurrected. The stallion he had longed for his entire childhood. That blow wasn't enough to kill him but radioactive knew what must be done. Radioactive noticed a smashed mirror. He got up and slowly trotted over to the shards. "Rusty remember these words...I'll see you again...you are never alone and I will always love you" he said right before he stabbed himself. Crimson released the restraints she put on Rusty. "DAD!" Rusty lifted his father's limp body. "N-no p-please" Rusty began to sob into the dead Pegasus's chest. "W-WHY?" He screamed. The heaves opened, their tears surrounding Rusty, Radio and Crimson. "He is at peace now, my love" crimson said summoning a shovel. Rusty looked at her "I'm so sorry" he mumbled. Crimson smiled at her lover. "Don't be" she said sweetly. Rusty sighed, the pain in his chest becoming stronger. "Let's get diggin' then" Radio's voice piped up. Rusty's horn started to glow the ground started to collapse. It suddenly stopped. Rusty slowly placed his father's body into the hole. "Goodbye dad" he said as he covered him. "I love you too" he said falling to his knees. Rusty replayed the last good memory he created with his father.

 **Flashback**

"My boy, come here" radioactive ordered. Rusty bowed his head compiling with his father's instructions. "What are you after?" Rusty said grinning at his old man. "Son, you, radio and I are going on a little trip" Radioactive explained. His facial features pulled into a grin, showing every one of his purely white gnashes. He then let out a maniacal laugh. "So we're doing what I think, right?" Rust asked getting slightly excited. "What do you think?" Radioactive said pulling his offspring close to him. The trio set off on their little trip. They soon came across a family who just happened to be camping. "We didn't have to go all that far" Rusty whispered. "Gain their trust, squirt" Radio mumbled. Rusty nodded in agreement. "Just slaughter them" Radioactive said in a monotone voice. "That sounds fun" Radio and rusty both whispered. Radioactive stepped out of the bushes. "Hello there" he purred. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" he asked slowly walking towards the family of four. The family nodded in agreement. "TO DIE!" Radioactive beckoned. The other two jumped out of the bushed, weapons already in their hooves. The father stepped in front of his wife and children in an attempted to protect them. Radioactive pulled out his trusted blade and slight the stallions throat, making blood splatter all over his wife and children. Radioactive let out a playful laugh, before mutilating the body. He dug the knife deep into his chest cavity and twisted it. Pulling his heart and lungs. He continued to do this while the other two had their fun. Radio stepped forwarded taking down the mare. She sunk her teeth deep into her throat and ripped it out, showing no mercy for her children. The children watch as the parents are slaughtered right before their eyes. "Rusty, son put them out of their misery" he commanded. Rusty let out a chuckle and summoned his wrench. "Hush now, you'll be with your parents soon" he said in a soothing voice. He hit them both over the head, killing them instantly. He then summons chop stick and plays with his new toys. Radioactive watches his son feeling proud ant yet regretful at the same time.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The memory begins to fade. The rain continues to pour down soaking Rusty's soft brown make. He threw back his head and laughed, just laughed. His laughing seceded he licked his sharp purely whites, cutting his tongue. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. "I think I'm gonna like this." He said begging to laugh like a mad pony once more.

 **THE END**

Written by SmithyForever


End file.
